1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to brickmold cladding and, more specifically, to integrally molded cladding provided with a watershed channel to prevent ingress of water between the cladding and the channel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art to use siding to cover and protect buildings. Typically, siding is constructed of aluminum, vinyl or steel, and is attached directly to the exterior surface of a building. Most buildings contain framed openings for various types of fenestration. Siding is trimmed to leave a slight clearance between brickmold provided around the opening and the siding. The gap between the brickmold and the siding has unappealing aesthetics and allows for the ingress of water. To cover the gap, it is known in the art to secure a J-mold channel to the building, using a nail or similar securing means provided through a rear fin of the J-mold. The rear fin is used to attach the J-mold to the building and a front fin is used to hide the gap between the siding and the brickmold. Both fins work in conjunction with the floor of the J-mold to form a channel to divert water away from the brickmold. This construction reduces the likelihood of water obtaining ingress to the building through the opening left between the siding and the brickmold. Typically, the floor of such J-molds is secured to the brickmold with a bead of caulk.
If applied correctly, caulk provided between the J-mold and the brickmold provides a watertight seal. However, such connections are made in the field under time and material constraints, which often lead to a bead of caulk which is either too thin, or provided with gaps large enough to allow water to pass. The J-mold and brickmold are also often constructed of materials having different coefficients of thermal expansion. Accordingly, as the J-mold and brickmold are heated and cooled, they move relative to one another. Over time, due to inappropriate application of the caulk bead, or the J-Mold and brickmold moving relative to one another, the caulk beads tend to crack and create gaps through which water may pass to the building.
Prior art J-mold assemblies, therefore, have numerous disadvantages, including increased weight, unaesthetic appearance, in field assembly, a tendency to leak when incorrectly secured to a frame member, and a tendency to leak after the caulk begins to deteriorate. It would be desirable to provide an integral J-mold and frame cladding assembly which eliminates the need for a caulk bead and, therefore, not only reduces the cost of production and assembly time, but also eliminates failure due to caulk bead deterioration. The difficulties encountered in the prior art discussed hereinabove are substantially eliminated by the present invention.
In an advantage provided by this invention, a J-mold is integrally molded with brickmold cladding to reduce the weight and cost of separately molding the items.
Advantageously, this invention provides a J-mold which does not require an in-the-field assembly and caulk bead to secure the J-mold to the frame.
Advantageously, this invention provides a J-mold and brickmold cladding assembly which is not subject to water ingress as the result of caulk bead deterioration.
Advantageously, this invention provides a J-mold and brickmold cladding assembly which reduces installation time.
Advantageously, in a preferred example of this invention, a brickmold assembly for application to a building defining an opening is provided, comprising a brickmold comprising an interior face and an exterior face, cladding comprising an interface provided over, and in contact with, at least a portion of the exterior face of the brickmold, and means integrally molded with the cladding for directing rain away from the cladding.